Back To Newport
by CriminalMindser
Summary: Taylor, Summer, Seth, Ryan and Sophie all go on a road trip back to Newport. They relive memories and get themselves into some trouble, just a bit of humor and a bit of drama. Better tahn it sounds, please read and review.


**Ok so this is my newest story. Its going to get better, please read and review and i hope you enjoy.**

"God Seth could you take up anymore of the seat", Sophie complained pushing Seth into the window, "You're squishing me".

"And me", Summer retaliated, "God Cohen".

"I think one Summer is enough Sophie", Seth joked, laughing sarcastically while lightly hitting Sophie on the arm.

"Haha, very funny Cohen", both of the girls said at the same time.

"Summer could you please stop kicking me", Taylor said joining in on all the complaining, "Its annoying".

"Well don't blame me blame Seth I wouldn't be kicking if I wasn't so squi", her words were cut of when there car roughly turned and stopped, "Ryan what are you doing".

"I've stopped the car", he simply said whilst turning up the radio.

"We can see that, what we want to know is why", Sophie asked with a little of Summer's attitude.

"I think I can guess", Seth jumped in, yelling over the loud music.

"Really Cohen and why do you think he's stopped", Summer asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well I would too if I had to drive for hours with 3 with the 3 of you".

"Ah Bingo", Ryan yelled now turning the music all the way down.

"Ryan can we go now, please", Taylor begged, taking a sip of water, "Its way too hot to just sit here in the car".

"I'm not going to all of you just be quiet and behave", he announced.

"What are you like our mum now gosh Ryan just go", Summer ordered but Ryan didn't move.

"We'll be good", Sophie called out, "Just hurry up and go".

"Thankyou", Ryan said pulling back out onto the highway.

"Thankyou", Taylor said to him, passing to drink to Summer.

"Thankyou", she said again.

"Ah Ryan thankyou", Seth said lying his head back, "This is so much better, so quiet".

"Shoosh up Cohen", Sophie said hitting him on the arm.

"Ow", Seth said squinting in pain, "God I thought I was going to like the idea of having a younger sister".

"Yeah and all you got was another one of those high school jocks who used to tease you and make fun of you", Summer pretended to feel sad for him whilst making fun of him.

"Guys", Ryan said in a firm voice letting them know to stop, so they did, "It's really hot and we have at least another 30 minutes before we get there so please".

"Now look who's complaining", Summer said out loud which caused Ryan to pull over the car again.

"Ryan what are you doing", Taylor asked.

"Everyone say goodbye to Summer".

"What, Ryan are you crazy you're not leaving me here", Summer pleaded, everyone else started to laugh.

"I've got an idea", Seth said, "How about I come into the front with Ryan and keep him sane and Taylor you go and get squished by Summer and Sophie".

Eventually they arrived in Newport all in one piece. There first stop was the diner for lunch. They went in and noticed everything had changed, the furniture was different and the colour had changed to blue. They got there usual table that they had when they lived there and ordered their favorite choc chip pancakes.

"I am so glad we are finally here", Ryan was first to say, "We are not driving back until tonight when the sun's gone down, it's just way too hot".

"Not really, we probably just think that cause its not this hot in Berkeley and not even on the East coast, I'm sure if we still lived here it wouldn't be any different than usual", Summer announced.

"She's probably right", Taylor announced, "So where are we going after this".

"Well we wanted to show Sophie the old house so maybe we should go by there first", Seth said, "I don't know unless that's what you guys wanna do".

"Yeah and then we should go to Harbour, see if it's changed at all", Summer announced.

After there pancakes they went to the house and Sophie was amazed at how big it was.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home, no car, no light, no t.v", Ryan noticed, "Should we give her a close up tour".

"Yeah yeah I want to see inside", Sophie said excitedly, "I want to see the poolhouse and Seth's room and the kitchen".

"Well it's not like we haven't done this before", Summer announced.

"Wait, when have you ever trespassed", Taylor asked not believing them.

"On graduation night, me Ryan Seth and Marissa we went to an old house that had memories for us there and swum in the pool", Summer told.

"Graduation night, huh", Taylor said feeling a bit guilty for bringing it up.

"Yeah, not really the best memory to think of", Seth responded feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Its ok guys we should remember that day it was a good day, and Marissa would've wanted us to remember", Ryan finally spoke up.

"You're right, I mean it's hard but we still should be able to remember all the good times we had together, right", Summer jumped in.

"Right", Seth replied, "So are we going in or what".

"Why not", Taylor said smiling and leading the way to the front door with the others following, "Its locked".

"Don't worry I know a little trick, learnt it in college", Summer jumped in and surprisingly opened the door.

"How the hell did you do that", Ryan asked confused.

"To tell you that I would have to kill you", she replied stepping inside the house.

When they got inside Sophie gasped at the view she could see.

"The ocean, wow this is like the best view from a family room in the world", she announced excitedly.

"This is the only house you've ever seen with a view of the ocean so how can it be the best in the world", Seth joked, getting a "shutup" look from his sister, "Ok I'm sorry".

"It feels weird being here again", Ryan announced stepping into the kitchen,"I miss this place".

"Yeah me too", Summer said sitting down on the stool, "Remember how much fun we used to have especially in this very room".

"Yeah the kitchen was where everything happened", Seth announced, "Confronting Julie about Marissa and how she didn't want to live with her anymore".

"The fight between your parents and the Nana", Summer played along.

"The day I met Frank", Taylor joined in.

"Kirsten letting me stay", Ryan said.

"Me having to tell mum that you were in your room studying naked so she wouldn't go in there", Seth laughed causing everyone else to as well.

"Why did you have to do that", Taylor asked still laughing.

"Ryan was supposed to be studying for a placement exam to get into Harbour but instead he was out kidnapping Marissa from the hospital", Summer announced trying to speak properly but her laughing was making that difficult".

"What about the day Kaitlin arrived and we were all in the kitchen", Ryan remembered.

"Yeah and then we had to make up excuses to get out of there so Julie could tell her about living in a trailer", Seth finished the story.

"And there was that time I came here for dinner to celebrate getting into college and I wore that ridiculous outfit that everyone thought was stupid", Summer giggled.

"Yeah I still can't believe you wore that", Ryan and Seth both said at the same time.

"Can we go and see Your rooms", Sophie asked.

"Sure we'll start at the poolhouse", Seth said.

**Sorry its cut short but i promise i'll update soon, if i get enough reviews. Please read and review.**


End file.
